Eternity
by Kuruta-Kei
Summary: Kurapika been having this usual nightmare, but there;s this dream that he never ever had before. He repused to think about them and go on a task that Light Nostrade assigned him to. On his journey, he met someone he never ever want to meet again and why was he suddenly reported dead? Read to find out! Care to review? 83
1. Never Want to Meet

Disclaimer: All Hunter X Hunter characters belong to the GREAT Togashi-sensei, except for Kurapika X3. Nya~ kiddin' XD Togashi-sensei own them all!

Warning: If you don't read/ like BL, please click on the 'back' button because this fic contains a boy x boy content. Rating will rise up~

A/N: Hi~! I came up with this KuroKura fic X3 Just on the way home, i kept thinking about the continuation of 'Desirable' but idk why this idea of creating a new fic pops up in my mind O.O Actually i'm thinking of making a KuroKura sequel after 'Desirable' ends but i also thought that making a new one will be much better~!

Summary: Meeting someone you never thought you will **EVER** meet again.

Enjoy~ 8D

* * *

_"Papa... Mama..."_

_"Everyone... Don't.. Don't leave me alone like this..."_

* * *

_"You're so positive, huh? Then, let me lay a curse on you..!"_

_"It'll never disappear, unless you fulfill that 'one thing'." _

_"For __**ETERNITY**__..!"_

* * *

_**It was just a nightmare afterall...**_

* * *

Back in the Nostrade's Family Mansion, Kurapika was awaken by the sudden scream of his boss, Neon Nostrade. '_That girl perhaps won her card games again_' he thought. Due to the downfall of Nostrade family, there are only three bodyguards left: Senritsu, Bashou and himself. Neeon's father, Light Nostrade, ordered them to take extra-caution and guard the daughter securely. Now that her ability has been stolen, who knows that the culprit will come back and kill her, but Kurapika knows that _he_ will not come back. Never. Kuroro will _NEVER_ come back.

Few weeks ago in the Cemetary Building (the place where Neon is having a date with Kuroro XD) while Neon is still unconscious, Kurapika can feel Kuroro's aura left in her and he knew that Kuroro is the one who stole her 'Lovely Ghostwriter' as it's one of his ability. Come to think of it, why didn;t he take back Neon's ability before piercing Kuroro with his judgement chain?

He shook all those thoughts out of his mind and head to where the noises are from, Neon's room. As soon as he unlock the door and was about to enter, Neon has already stand in front of the door. Ready to tackle Kurapika like a cat and unfortunately Kurapika was too late to dodge...

"Bo.. Boss, why are you..?!"

"Pika-chan, kitte kitte!"

"huh?"

"Papa said that he'll take me abroad and buy me TONS of new cloths!"

That sentence made the expression in Kurapika's face change. '_What?! In his current state he can still promise something like this to his daughter?!'_ But Kurapika still forced a smile and replied, "Well, that's good boss. Hope that you will enjoy yourself."

"I know, right?!"

The seconds after she finishes her conversation with Kurapika, she faced Bashou, who're right behind her eyes and get closer to him. Repeating what she had said earlier to Kurapika.

"Bashou-san!"

"Y..Yes boss?"

"Papa said that he'll buy me A LOT of new cloths!" XD

"Ah.. I see."

"Isn't it great?"

"Ye..Yeah..."

"Ne Bashou-san, what kind of cloth do you think i must buy? The one with short sleeves? Long sleeves? Back-lace?... What about the shoes? High heels? Oh! i would love to have that one! What about sport shoes? Flat shoes? They're really...!?"

Before their boss was able to finish her words, Bashou already faced Kurapika with his 'teary' eyes and give him a please-help-me look. (I wonder how Bashou's face looks like XP)

Bad timing. Neon noticed Bashou's expression and misunderstand. '_Bashou, you pity Pika-chan for not joining our conversation? Do you want him to join? Aw~ what a good friends you are!' (_Neon you're so innocent! XD)

When Kurapika was about to chuckle towards those teary eyes of Bashou's, Neon was already right beside him, holding his hand. Dragging.

"Come one, Pika-chan! Join us!"

"Ah.. No, Boss. I need to..."

Since Kurapika was a skilled hunter, his senses were sharp. He felt a presence behind him and instinctively turned his head to face back. In front of him, leaning against the doorframe, was Senritsu.

"Kurapika" She called.

"Nani ga, Senritsu?" he replied.

"Light-sama is looking for you, be sure to stop by his room."

'_Nice excuse Senritsu!"_ Kurapika thought to himself. "There you go, boss. I have to go." he smiled again while wriggling his arm from Neon's grib.

"Aw~ okay! See you, Pika-chan!"

* * *

-knock knock-

"Come in, Kurapika."

Kurapika walked in the room, feeling ready for whatever mission the boss will assign him to do. Once he has entered the huge room, he closed the heavy door behind him.

"Did you call for me, boss?"

"Yes, I do. Now take a sit. I got a task for you." And Light take out a map and pointed at a certain place. "You know where this is?" pointing at East, a city beside Yorkshin.

"Greed Island?" Someone as smart as Kurapika won't have a problem analyzing places. Right, that place is Greed Island, it's actually a game which takes place at real world. Talking of Greed Island, Gon and Killua are trying hard to get that game. Do they succeed? Well, that doesn't matters now.

"No, it's not." Kurapika was startled at the sudden reply. "Look closer."

Light is pointing another small island beside it. "This place... Have you ever been here?"

"No.. Never."

"I see. Here's your map. The task i need you to do will take place there."

Kurapika grab the map and look back to his boss.

"I need you to..."

* * *

Friday at 12.01 pm

Kurapika stood at the airport, patientlt waiting for his plane to arrive. He observed the area and found a vacant spot. Putting down his baggage, he fished out his favourite book and started to continue reading from where he stopped earlier.

He stopped reading again when he saw a plane ticket flying towards him and a girl chasing for it. Kurapika grabbed the plane ticket and waited for the girl to come closer to give it back to her. As the girl come closer, it's revealed that she had a dark-orange hair colour, which if you can say, almost similar to the colour 'red'.

Some images flashes through Kurapika's mind and brought him to dizziness.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v- bzzztt bzzzttt -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Ah.. Boy, thanks for helping me. I'm really clumsy."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v- bzzztt bzzzttt -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"If you don't keep your promise, the curse will occur."

"Do you hate me now, boy?"

"See you again, boy. We'll meet again one day."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"A...Ano... daijoubu?" The orange-haired girl asked worriedly.

"I... Y.. Yes, I'm alright. Here's your ticket." Kurapika stuttered.

"Ah! Thank you very much, **boy**."

As soon as the girl leaves, Kurapika could feel sweats running down his face. "Just what was that?"

-Ting Ting-

'_The plane to Nelcea had already arrive. Passengers, please board the plane now. I repeat. The plane to Nelcea had already arrive, please board the plane now. Thank you"_

After hearing that, Kurapika picked up his baggage and head for the plane.

* * *

The journey took two hours tops, but for Kurapika, it felt like only minutes ver since he boarded the plane since all the kuruta did on the plane was finishing his favourite book.

As he arrived in the city of Nelcea, he quietly recalled what his boss had told him.

"I need you to go to Savendra Museum and take the 'Crystal Jade' from my friend there. This gem worth more than 50 billion jennies and people out there are waiting for an opportunity to steal it. Be sure to bring it back safely, it's the only way to regain my wealth. I'm counting this on you. Please, don't disappoint me."

'_If it's really that important to you, why not go get it yourself? Such a lazy noble.' _Kurapika thought.

Nelcea was practically a "dead" city. The buildings served as a house, some as a museum, and very, very little as shopping malls. Some of the wrecked buildings weren't even populated by living things. Close your eyes, take a wild guess and point at one of the buildings- most likely, you're pointing at a museum. Nelcea was rich in culture and boasted its rich knowledge of history, one of the obvious evidence being the numerous museum dotting the dozen areas.

Without wasting any time, Kurapika find his way to Savendra Museum and met someone he never want to meet again. He was there, staring at him, right in front of his eyes. **Kuroro Lucifer**.

Scarlet eyes activated.

"Y... You...!"

"Ah.. What we have here? The chain-user, is it?"

"What are you doing here?" Kurapika asked impatiently.

"What about you? What are you doing here?" Kuroro replied emotionlessly.

"I'm the one who asked at the first place...!" Kurapika stated, starting to lose his patience.

"Well.. Maybe the answer to your question is to have some '_fun_', then what about you?"

"It's none of your concern."

Since Kuroro can't use _nen_, he can't do anything. Kurapika walked away.

In a flash, Kuroro catch up to Kurapika and grab his wrist. Kurapika shoved them and continue reading his map to the museum, also some details provided by Light to help him.

Kuroro, who felt neglected, snatched the map from Kurapika's hand. "Oh.. I see, you're heading to this place, huh?"

"Wh.. What are you...! Give it back!" He come closer to Kuroro to snatch it back, but suddenly he could feel a presence looming dangerously close. Kurapika's fingers curled themselves into a fist and withdrew his previously outstretched arm. He was cautious about the presence, knowing directly from the malicious aura that it was Hisoka nearing both of them. The blonde was somehow worried that Hisoka would hurt him in a way. It wasn't a surprise to see him with Kuroro as he's not a spider.

"Yo~ Have you long been waiting?"

"You sure took a long time." Kuroro simply said.

"Ah~ Gomen. Are? What do we have here?"

"Hi... Hisoka?" Kurapika finally spoke.

"Ah, Kurapika, long time no see. What are you doing here?" Without any words, Kuroro raised the map in his fingers as a gesture of explanation, silently showing Hisoka where Kurapika was originally headed to. "Oh~ I see. I got your point there, Kuroro." He giggled creepily.

"Let's get started." Kuroro said.

Both of them run to an empty building, and of course, Kurapika was behind them, chasing. Kurapika focused on Kuroro, who held the map tightly in his hand. Suddenly, in a burst of speed, Kuroro launched forward and swung into an empty room. The gap between them increased and when Kurapika entered the room, craning his neck to search for Kuroro, the guy had vanished.

As he heard a door lock behind him, Kurapika realized that all of this was planned, that Kuroro had to escaped through a window located on the upper-right corner and that it was Hisoka who had sneakily followed the kuruta behind and locked the door.

Kurapika can smell a sweet fragrance, at first it smells good, but the more you take it in, the more deadlier it is. It seems like the smell comes from the small hole in the windows' glass. The next thing he knew is that he's already unconscious.

* * *

30 minutes later, Kurapika was back to his consciousness. When he is about to open his eyes, he felt them very heavy. Both of his hands and legs are numb.'_This is no good. No good at all!'_ he thought.

"I would like to change the place to meet."

...'_whose speaking?_' The blonde thought again.

"Here, Ringgu Hotel room 600." He finally realised that it's Kuroro's voice and that he has fallen into their captive.

..._'B.. Bastard...!'_

When Kuroro felt eyes on him, he faced the sleeping figure. "Ah.. So you've awaken. The map you took along was _kinda_ interesting. I would like to participate too."

'_The.. The map...!?'_

"You..! Where's is this?"

"Calm down. I _haven't_ did anything to you. Except for drug." Kuroro chuckled.

So that's the reason why his body is all numb.

"Wait here. I'll find Hisoka." and Kuroro left the room.

'_Wait? Why should i wait?!'_

Kurapika tried moving his leg and found them still functioning. He immediately get up of the bed and search for the window. Looks like he's staying at the highest level of the building. '_Shit! It'll be difficult to escape...!'_

Next, he searched for the door and when he was going to turn the knob, there is already someone turning them.

'_Kuroro..!'_

"Escaping, huh?" Kuroro locked the door behind him. _'That Hisoka, where have he gone? Let's deal with him later, now i must deal with this one boy.'_

Kuroro snatched both of the blonde's arm and pushed him backward. As soon as they reached the bed, Kurapika tried maintaining their posture so he wont be pushed down the bed, but his body betrayed him. He felt a sudden numb in both of his legs and in an instant, he was pushed down the bed with Kuroro above him.

"You..! I have my judgement chain in you, don't you dare to lay a finger on me...!"

"They won't affect me." Kuroro calmly said.

"Don't you dare...!"

"It's true that I'm not allowed to contact my fellow spiders," _even if that'll suppose to end_, "but it's a different story when it's with you, chain-guy."

"Wha...?"

"Let me tell you a hint, the more you move, the faster the drug's reaction." and Kuroro got up. "Now, you can't even move any parts of your body for some time." The raven-haired guy smirk.

Kuroro regained his position on top of the blonde, slowly leaning forward. His face were only mere inches apart from Kurapika's. Unfortunately for him, his moves were to be postpone due to the sudden knock Hisoka gave towards the door.

"Kuroro~ She've arrived~!"

* * *

Now that Kurapika's body was paralyzed, he was vulnerable. His position wouldn't budge however hard he tried. Whatever he wanted to do. he could only picture it in his head. Only raising his pinkie finger took more energy than carrying a tonne of brickes. That was how much the drug's power had control over him. Since Kurapika had tried way too many times to move his muscles, the drug knocked him back to unconsciousness.

Right before his vision blurred, he saw a red-haired woman appearing beside Hisoka.

'_Who... might.. that be..?'_

* * *

The next day, the Death List in the Hunter Website was updated:

Applicant 404. Batch 2010, Kurapika, was reported dead.

* * *

TBC~

* * *

A/N: AW~ i can't believe I'm typing this fic! XD My fic is inspire by some Hunter X Hunter fanfic authors like Kanon58, Bonbonpich, Kusarihime143 and Kurisleen 83

Good day~!


	2. In No Position

Disclaimer: Togashi-sensei own them all!

Warning: If you don't read/ like BL, i suggest to click on the 'back' button as this fic contains a boy x boy content.

A/N: Ha! Sorry for the loooonnngggg~ update. I just gain my consciousness, ups, I mean my ideas back :D

Summary: First failure in escaping.

* * *

_"Go back to the west, the person you're searching for had already left."_

_"And when you reach there, you'll meet __**him**__."_

* * *

_'A dream again...' _ Kuroro let out a moaning sound as his mind spurred into consciousness. Bits and pieces of information flew into his brain, one by one, until the strange, just-woke-up-where-am-I feeling had completely vanished. A shaft of light streamed through the window, its blinds pulled about an inch upwards. Allowing his eyes to creak open a tiny bit, he noted that the room looked drafty with only one light on. Loud voices were piercing through the numb haze of his brain.

Kuroro's vision was still a little woozy, the numerous books on the shelves blurring as he slowly let his eyelids flutter open. The voices still carried on. Kuroro immediately dropped his neck back and rested it on the armrest, groaning inside. He didn't care much about what they were talking about, he only cared about the fact that they are casuing a chaos and he can't prolong his nap. Try as he may, he couldn't go back to sleep. Forcefully, he stood up- too fast- grumbling and holding his head as the world spun momentarily before everything stood upon a standstill again.

When the noises are lowering down, he could find himself thinking about his dream once more time. '_Meet him? That old lady...'_

_'Seriously.._'

* * *

CCRRAASSHHHH...!

* * *

The raven-haired guy stopped walking as a loud noise suddenly burst out. He stared at the door over his shoulder curiously.

_'Looks like the noises came from the room where i kept that kuruta...'_ he pushed his bangs back. _'What are the others doing?'_

* * *

_'It's dark... dark...'_

_**'Yeah.. It's dark...'**_

_'Da-dare...?'_

_**'No one.'**_

_"..."_

_**'You're captured.'**_

_'By who...?'_

_'__**The**_** spiders...'**

Kurapika started to recall what happened the moment before. Light Nostrade gave him a task to do, he needed to get a gem, known as 'Crystal Jade' home. And then...

His eyes snapped open when he at last recalled meeting someone he **never expected to meet again...**

The way when he's captured, when he's drugged, when's he's pushed to the bed. His body was all numb. **NUMB.**

'_Yes.. I remembered being c_aptured by their leader...'

_**'Do you...?'**_

_'What?'_

**'Escape?'**

A moment he was planning on escaping, but that's impossible. No window, the doors are locked. Plus, they're not normal people, they're the **Spiders.**

'**_There is one_****.'**

_'Huh?'_

_**'Look above**_** you.'**

There is, a small window, hidden between the spider webs.

He smiled. '_I can destroy them with my chains.'_

Quickly, he took his chance while he still could. He controlled his force and calculated how much strength he would need to push his feet off the tiles and onto the windowsill. It was about six feet up and there was only a minuscule space provided to land upon- That is, if he landed. If he didn't, he predicted that the worst blow would probably he directed to his head and fall would send him straight down, towards the hard tile. Done thinking, Kurapika jumped agilely, cutting through the air and landing on the sill with a thump.

'_Great_.' he thought.

Now he just needed to break the damned window with his chain, then he could escape his hellhole, for forever. But as he readied himself and his hand moved, a string shot through the air. It slipped over Kurapika's left arm, looped through it three times, and did the same to his right wrist. It traveled around his mid-riff, effectively bounding both his arms to his stomach and preventing the chains from touching the window and lashed out at the wall instead, only centimeters away from the windowpane.

He sensed a presence behind him.

"Escaping? chain-user...?" A pink-haired girl said.

Machi's strings were on Kurapika body, bounding him from his freedom. He was pushed downwards and hit the rough floor hard.

When he was about to regain his posture, Nobunaga's sword tip have already reach his chin.

"You're slow, still in the effect of the drug? I don't think so..." The samurai smirked.

He let his swords tilted Kurapika's chin for him. "Hey chain-user, you're really the one who killed Ubougin..? Ha!" Nobunaga let go of his sword so that they will fall to the ground gently, he reached for the blonde's collar and pulled them up.

"I've been aching to kill you! I wonder why Danchou won't let me!"

Kurapika's eyes widen in horror. '_D.. Danchou? Their leader is still alive even after being with his comrades? How is this possible...!?'_

"BUT NOW I DON'T CARE!"

"Akh..." Kurapika gave out a sound when the samurai pulled his collar harder.

"I'll just have to kill you now. You're chain in Danchou's heart have been lifted, there's nothing more to worry about. I'll just have my punishment later." he laughed.

"Nobunaga, Danchou will not be pleased by your actions!" Machi added.

"Uruse Machi. Don't you hate him too? This guy that have killed two of our comrades!"

She frowned. "Do what you want. I'm not joining."

"Huh... Then if you say so..." he smirked.

The samurai moved both his hands towards Kurapika's neck.

"Akh..." the blonde closed one of his eyes, which now has turn into deep scarlet in colour.

"You...!" Nobunaga strengthen his grip. "You bullshit...! -have killed one of my precious friend. I'll kill you ! Kill you!"

"Khu... ugghh..."

"Go on. Suffer. Suffer!" Nobunaga evilly chuckled through his gritted teeth. "I WANT TO SEE YOU SUFFER!" his eyes blazed with fury.

"Danchou will surely punish you hard for disobeying his order." Machi said, still emotionless.

"Shut up, Ma-" he turned his body around. Through his peripheral vision, a figure behind Machi caught his eye.

"Nobunaga."

"Da-danchou..."

"Release him."

"Wh-?"

"The kuruta-boy." Kuroro said straightly.

"Ck...!" Kurapika was then free from Nobunaga's grip, who is still unhappy with his current position. "I don't get ypu, Danchou! Why don't we kill this chain-bastard right away?"

"Nobunaga." Kuroro said calmly but had startled Nobunaga, he shot a glare at the samurai.

"Fi-fine!" He shouted and leave, heading towards his room.

As son as the samurai leaves, Kuroro returned his gaze on the blonde.

"You alright?"

Kurapika's still glow scarlet and he couldn't stop them. He simply put his head down, not wanting to see that bastard...!

Kuroro twitched one of his eyebrow and mvoes forward. Every stop Kuroro took, Kurapika aimed to equal the distance by slightly shaking his head and moving one step back. The kuruta took three light steps before the strings began to tug violently against him, tightening itself around his body. If he took a step, the strings would tug in place, it's edges beginning to leave their marks on Kurapika's skin. So he stopped struggling before the wounds would form.

Kuroro come closer to him and tilted his chin to face him.

"You are in no position to act stubborn."

"..."

"You're my prisoner now."

'_This bastard...!'_ Kurapika thought, but still didn't utter a single word.

"Hey, am talking to you."

Kurapika's mouth didn't speak up; he let his blazing scarlet eyes did all the talking as he glared sharply at Kuroro.

With this Kuroro sighed. "Machi I'm taking him to my room."

"Hai, Danchou."

In a flash, Kuroro hold Kurapika's by arm and carried him in his shoulder, leaving the blonde in a shock state.

"Wh-!"

"Finally, you talked."

"Let go-!"

"I will. As soon as we arrived my room."

After they finally entered Kuroro's room, Kurapika suddenly struggled, causing Kuroro to almost lose his balance. All he do is to throw Kurapika towards the bed and head back for the door. Locking it.

Next he head for a table beside a bed, he took out a handkerchief and a bottle that contained something unknown. He spilled some of them to the handkerchief and placed them back into his pocket.

Right after placing them back inside, he headed towards the bed, where Kurapika is sitting. The less the distance there is between them, the harder Kurapika's heart pounded.

"About Nobunaga... Did he hurt you anywhere?"

"Ck..."

"Answer me, chain-user."

"It's none of your business!" He looked annoyed.

"None of mine, huh?" Kuroro clenched his fist and moves forward. He pushed Kurapika to fall to the bed by chest and grabbed both of his wrists and pushed them to the mattress.

"You-!"

When Kuroro's head moves nearer to he's, he decided to turn his head to his right side and kuroro noticed that there's bruises in his neck.

'_Maybe this is Nobunaga's doing_' Kuroro thought.

He took out the earlier handkerchief from his pocket and used them on Kurapika's injury. When the blonde felt a sudden pain in his neck, he turn back and met Kuroro's eyes, giving him a face of what-did-you-do.

Kuroro smirk, "Turn your head again, i need to treat your injury."

"Will not!" The blonde said and started kicking the man above him.

This took quite a moment for Kuroro to trap the blonde's leg with his and at last he was able to insert one foor between Kurapika's leg. He pushed the blonde deeper into the mattress forcefully, knowing that he got no other choice, Kurapika obey while turning back his head to his right side.

"Good."

* * *

10 minutes after his injury was treated, Kuroro still haven't let him go. In the contrary, Kuroro tighten his grip on Kurapika's both wrist.

"Ugh..."

"Now that your injury had been treated, i need you to sleep.

"Hu-huh?"

Kuroro took out another handkerchief and this time he lead it towards his face, covering both Kurapika's nose and lip.

_'Wh...?'_

Once Kurapika had sniffed the smell, his brain went numb. His tensed muscles lost their strength and his eyes flickered left and right until finally they closed.

Kuroro looked at the sleeping figure attentively. "That contains toxic."

Kuroro get up to have some water to drink and some flashback comes into his mind.

_"Go back to west"_

_"You'll meet him."  
_

Kuroro rubbed his head and glare at the sleepin figure again. He head for him, slowly stroking his face gently and grabbed his chin.

'_Is "him" him?'_ he thought.

He heaved a big king-drawn sigh.

_'That's impossible.'_ he thought.

"This guy made my life a living hell. And there is no damned way I am going to forget this so easily. I'll take what's mine. I'll revenge."

* * *

_"To the east, huh?"_

_"Master Lara, please tell my fortune."  
_

_"I'm finding you throughout the island...!"  
_

_"I see... You got a sad past."  
_

_"Nen...?"  
_

_"That person had already left for west few hours ago..."  
_

_"Don't say anything or I'll kill you..."  
_

_"That one person that you will meet..."  
_

* * *

TBC~

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry once again for my late update :c *bows* I have changed some ideas in this fic, that took much time. For you not to be confuse, some sentences that are italiazed are Kuroro's flashback :) I hope you can follow my story, sorry if it's a bit bit complicated and confusing x_x

Kei(me): Nya~! Finally done!

Sabby: Where's chapter 3? Go write it and give it to MEH!

Kei(me): Are we in a publishing company now? O_O

Sabby: Yes! And the deadline will be 2 days from now!

Kei(me): Jiiiiiii T_T And who are you to order me around? *ciel mode on*

Sabby: (U*)(*&*%&^ ! (ciel mode on is scary!) I'm... your... beta.. reader..

Kei(me): So...?

Sabby: Nothing... ._.

Kei(me): Minna-sama, I wont be updating this fic until I'm done with "Desirable" chapter 5 so please wait for it :D

Sabby: BTW the "CRASH" sound is when Machi hurried up to Kurapika's room that she just destroy the door with a heavy kick to prevent him form escaping.

~Good Day


	3. A Moth Coming Near The Flame

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter? Lord Togashi own them all!

Warning: This fic contains a boy x boy content, if you didn't read/ like them please go 'back'.

Summary: Kuroro's journey.

A/N: Sorry, I lied! I don't feel like writing the next chapter of Desirable yet. Don't kill me! Ne? What do you think will happen to Kurapika in Leorio's room? X3 (to Desirable's readers)

~Enjoy~

* * *

_"If you break the rule, my chain will pierce your heart and break it into pieces."_

_"State the rules."_

_"First, you must keep my identity as a secret. Second, return the hostages safely. Do you accept the conditions, Pakunoda?"_

_"Okay."_

_Kurapika took out another new copy of his judgement chain and placed his eyes on Kuroro, then back to Pakunoda._

_"You must also decide for your leader." He faced Kuroro again._

_"..."_

* * *

_'The calender loses a precious component_

_The remaining months gather to mourn...'_

_The hill is stranded, barren and abandoned. It was completely still with no presence of life, the only moving atop being Kuroro. Thirty feel tall, it held a gloomier surrounding than anyone who saw it in a distance would have expected it to be. The great big stretch of land was locked up and shoved in to the side, forgotten and scarred._

_As he silently took in the dark hill, he noted that there was no scurrying of fluffy animals or chirping of the birds. No living being with the exception of himself- not surprising, really._

_'The mourners play a melody_

_While the eleventh moon quietly rises...'_

_He started to walk the direction to East. Right now the place he was in is somehow like a desert. No trees, no plants. Hollow._

_'The chrysanthemum withers and falls_

_To lie on the ground beside bloody scarlet eyes...'_

_This was not at all helping. The hill was dimly lit with no available food sources and no shelters. He needed to get out of here and search through the area for a place to spend the night at._

_Wind flapped at his sides and nipped at his exposed skin as Kuroro pushed farther away from the hill. He raced at an incredible speed, almost as if his feet weren't lightly touching the gravel. The light breezes had turned into roaring winds, uncontrollable and wild. He ran directly to the first light he saw and discovered a small village._

_'Good.' he thought and began to walk to the village._

_Finally, he reached the front gate of the village and he felt relieved._

_A second before he reached the village's entrance, he felt a weird feeling deep in his stomach. It told him to stop, to halt, to not run recklessly through the opening to the village. But he was too late, his mind only spurring into action a good three seconds later, his body moving by instinct. And then he bumped into something hard- a force that banned him from entering._

_He tried to push himself in, but still no good. He was sent flying instead. Once he hit the ground, he just simply stayed there and began thinking._

_'What happen? Why can't I enter?'_

_The moment he was about to continue his thoughts, his eyes caught something- no, someone, moving towards his direction. It was later revealed that 'that someone' has a red- coloured hair with some paintings in his face._

_Hisoka?_

_"Yo~ Kuro-chan. What are you doing there? Sleeping? Ah.. It's not a place to sleep~"_

_"What about you?" Kuroro said, trying to stand up. "Didn't I told you that I cant fight you. Coming here is useless."_

_"Ah~it's not useless, and I didn't come here to fight. I'm here to __**help**__."_

_"Help?"_

_"You're finding an exorcise, isn't it? A nen-remover, I suppose?"_

_Hiding his response, Kuroro simply looked at Hisoka and his right eyebrow slightly raised, the only indication that Kuroro was listening._

_"That nen-remover is inside this village?"_

_"...I don't know."_

_"Aw~ Don't be as clueless as that..~ We must try find him inside."_

_"We can't come in."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"Really? Then look.."_

_Hisoka took few steps forward and was able to enter the village._

_"See?"_

_"How could you..." Kuroro, still no expression._

_"Maybe it's true that there's someone with an exorcism power banned outsides from coming in to protect the villagers. But those who can access Nen can enter."_

_"..."_

_"So, in short. Kurorochin~ You need to stay close to me so that you can enter~"_

_'But you will remain supreme_

_Even after losing half your limbs...'_

_The village's streets are narrow and slanted, but the houses were tucked neatly next to each other, symmetrical and adjusted in a row. He had some litter on the pavement and messy houses with disrupted noises, but he was surprised by the view in front of his eyes. Its cleanliness was enough to shame the city's._

_Both of them randomly knocked on every houses' door to find them a place to spend the night and was accept in a teenager's house. (Maybe she was amaze with Kuroro's handsome face and Hisoka's joker face X))_

_"Ara? A visitor? Come in.."_

_"Thank you, would you mind if we spend a night here?"_

_"No problem. Ah! My name is Elena, nice to meet you. What's your name?"_

_"I'm Hisoka."_

_"Kuroro."_

_"Hisoka-san, Kuroro-san. Let me lead you to your room. Is it oaky if both of you share the same room?"_

_"I don't mind." Hisoka replied quickly. Causing Kuroro to glare at him for a moment._

_"That's good then! So... we're here."_

_Elena opened the cream-coloured door and led them in. Inside, the room seemed cavernous and dark. It was a rectangular-sized bedroom, with a massive bed grandly placed in the far right end with two bed tables, one on the right side and the other on the left. Two windows were positioned, separating by the bed. One had its curtain draped close, but the other one ahd it's draped wide open, allowing them to fully gaze out to the darkening sky with twinking tiny lights._

_A wardrobe and dressing table were positioned next to each other and a floor-to-ceiling mirror showed on the opposite side. There was a walk-in closet across the bed and a regal carpet was rolled out under the bed and reached out to the middle of the bedroom._

_"This is originally my mom's room... But she've left and never return anymore... Well, I can understand that.. She's this village's hero, afterall."_

_The last few words attracted both Kuroro and Hisoka's attention._

_"Would you mind explaining to us what you just said?"_

_Aw, about my mother? Fine with me..."_

* * *

_The three of them goes out from the room, closed the door back and went downstairs to the living room._

_"say it."_

_"Okay. So, two years ago, my mom suddenly got an extra-ordinary power. She can predict the future. I didn't really know why everyone said her as a hero, but they said that 'that power' protects the village until now."_

_'The power to predict the future?' Kuroro thought._

_"Can you tell us where she is now?" Hisoka asked._

_"E-Eh?"_

_"Actually we're searching for someone in this vilalge, your mother may be the right one." Kuroro continued._

_"I see, then I'll draw a map for you."_

* * *

_"After you go out from this house, just walk straight until you found an apple tree, then all you have to do is to walk the direction to East until you reached it's end. My mom stayed there with many more of her friends, see ya! Good luck."_

_'I never thought that I'll find an exorcist this fast...' Kuroro thought while looking at the map he hold._

_'Enjoy the interlude_

_Search out new allies...'_

_Hisoka lengthened his steps and tapped Kuroro's right shoulder. He smiled._

_"Our battle will soon begun, ne Kurorochin~"_

_Kuroro ignored him. "We're here."_

_In front of them is a big house with numerous gates in each of it's side. "Where the hell is the main gate?"_

_"It's so crowded here, Kurorochin. Should we ask others for help?"_

_"I think we should."_

_When they were about to approach a nearby villager to ask for directions and help, a sudden sound of bell rang clearly and proudly through the air. It vibrated for a moment and then the screaming began. Everyone jogged over to a certain place that seemed most likely a gathering spot._

_"Woa! It's starting!"_

_"Lara-sama! Lara-sama!"_

_The people poured through a blank-marked door, Kuroro marched over to follow and Hisoka tagged along._

_As soon as everyone gathered and sat in their respective seats, the ceremony was about to begin. Kuroro was standing behind the wall trying his best so that they will not sense his presence, but they got him._

_"The one standing behind the wall," she spoke. Daintily, her pointer finger slowly raising itself up and accused at Kuroro's direction. "Come out now."_

_Kuroro heaved a sigh and finally comes out._

_"Y-You? You're in my dream last night...!" the prophet spokes. _

_"What?"_

_Lara's eyes narrowed, she backed up and spun around, heaving a pent-up sigh. "I don't care who you are, you're not from this village. Please leave."_

_'This woman is tough...'_

_"I;m finding you throughout the island...! Please accept me here..." Kuroro said with all innocently, the same personality that he had last few days ago in the Cemetary Building with Neon._

_When Lara was to see through his eyes, Kuroro looked away._

_"You- you got a sad past..."_

_'What is this woman saying?'_

_"But still, you're a nuisance. I wont handle you. Please leave."_

_'Cih...!'_

_"Hey, old lady.. Why won't you appreciate our effort for coming here to see you? Huh?" Hisoka revealed himself._

_"What! U don't feel your presence.." She widen her eyes in surprised._

_"Are you sure that you protect the village? Don't you know that even someone with Nen can enter?"_

_"Nen...?"_

_"Seems like you didn't know anything. You're not the one we're searching. Let's go, Kuroro." Hisoka looked a little annoyed._

_"Wait! Are you searching for a nen-remover?"_

_Hisoka held his steps and immediately face backward. "What?"_

_"So sorry to say that my friend had left few hours ago before you arrived."_

_"The nen-remover is your friend?"_

_"In exchange, you must tell me what do you mean by 'someone with Nen can enter'?"_

_"Fine with me. But you must tell us everything, which means __**everything**__." Hisoka said with a smirk on his face._

_'East is the direction to go_

_You will find one who awaits __**you**__.'_

* * *

_"Two years ago, I met Shino when I'm on my way home. Shino is very kind, sadly Shino didn't have any family left anymore. Shino gave me this Sapphire ring before he left. Shino never tell me anything rather than his family, but when I asked him about his power, he said that he got an exorcism power that may remove Nen placed on one-self. Even if I didn't know what Nen is."_

_'Such a useful information. Which means, this chain may stay in my heart for some more time.'_

_"So where is that Shino?"_

_"That person just left for West."_

_-facepalm-_

_"Why can you know that we're searching for a nen-remover?"_

_"As i said before, you happened to be in my dream last night..."_

_"I see... Now don't tell anyone about us, since you've look into his past or I'll have to kill you, right here, right now." Hisoka said, threatening._

_"I'm the one who kept promises, don't worry. Now for the exchange of my information, tell me about Nen."_

_"That's simple, Nen is..."_

* * *

The clock displayed "6:00PM" as Kurapika numbly woke up from his long sleep. His eyes and brain took some time to adjust and he lightly touched his head, acutely aware that he had slept in Kuroro's room. His eyes rested on a familiar figure, startling himself.

"So... You're awake... How's your sleep?"

Kurapika inched backwards, trying to make his movement unnoticeable.

Kuroro was looking at Kurapika's left wrist, specifilally his fingers and thought of something...

_'When you get back to West, You'll meet him. That one person that you will meet... Please let him wear this.' And Lara gave him a Red Ruby Ring._

Their eyes locked together, holding each other with what was held within the orbs of their own selves. Pinpointing the exact moment Kurapika seemed to be off guard, Kuroro swiftly moved, not breaking neither the silence nor the eye contact.

The movement shocked the kuruta, rendering him frozen, tangled up in the ruffled bed sheets as Kuroro nimbly slided in the rinG onto Kurapika's fourth finger. It further shocked, who finally regained some sense after Kuroro let out a small cough.

Kurapika struggled and was able to snatch his right arm back.

"Wh-what's this?" He tried to pull the ring off, but it cant get off. "I-It cant get off!" he tried to pull it harder.

Kuroro looked calmly at the desperate blonde, who tried to take the ring off his finer and said "a present."

Kuroro head to the window as soon as he finished his words.

'Maybe he's really 'him'.' He thought.

* * *

TBC~

* * *

A/N: I'm done! My hands are tired from writing and typing this chapter! XP I hope you like it! Ah yes! Let me tell you, Lara addressed Shino as a 'he' here right? Did you know that 'he' also can be use for female? For example: You didn't know this person is a male or female, so you jsut addressed that person as a 'he'. So~ in short, I'm just saying that Shino's gender is still unknown X) I wont reveal Shino's gender this fast~ Just wait for it!

~Sabby says, 'Good Day'~


	4. Mix Memories

Disclaimer: You already know who owns them :D

Warning: I don't think warning is still needed, you've gone this far. Rating will go up~!

A/N: Ah~! Finally my mood for writing this fic comes back~ well, I must at least update one chapter per month, so here it goes ;D

Summary: Something unexpected to happen.

* * *

**'****_Wake up...'_**

**_'Wake Up...!'_**

_'Agh...'_

**_'Finally waking up? Sleeping beauty...'_**

Kurapika felt his eyelids heavy as he opened them slowly and look around to the unfamiliar place.

_'Where am I...'_

**_'I think they brought you here when you're still in the state of unconscious. Ufufufu... How uncool of you..'_**

In an instant, Kurapika's mood turned beyond irritated. Replying to the annoying voice in his head was making him frustrated, so he decided to spit out the words out loud instead.

_"_You, whose talking inside of me. Just who the hell are you?_!"_

**_'Aw... What a question to ask. How mean of you to forget..'_**

"Nevermind who you are, just stop making sounds in my mind!"

**_'You've grown a lot, Kurapika. Being so rude like that is not what the Kurapika I knew before... Now that, you stole one of my precious belonging, please take good care of it. See you again. When the right time comes_**... **_Ufufufu_****...'**

Sensing what that person means by those things, Kurapika directly look at the Red-Ruby ring he got from Kuroro, who forcefully place them in his right hand's fourth finger.

"It's not like I want them, anyway..." he leaned a sigh and placed his left arm above where the right is, getting ready to pull the ring off again.

"Damn it...! Why can't it get off...?!"

'Speaking of which, I don't remember getting unconscious again for the third time.'

* * *

"You sure, Danchou?" Phinx speaking.

"Yes, I am."

"But Danchou, I don't think he..." Shizuku stopped complaining when she felt Franklin's large arm patting her head.

"Shizuku... Believe in Danchou..."

"Why don't we kill him already." Machi said.

"That boy can be at use, it'll be a waste if we kill him directly."

"Then let me torture him 'till he died." Feitan added.

"Hey Feitan... If Danchou said so, then it's the final." Phinx tried to assure.

"Cih..."

"Franklin, Shizuku, Machi... Please take a _good_ care of Nobunaga. I don't want the same thing to happen again. Tie him if it'll help you. Machi, after you're done. head to where we are."

"Understood."

* * *

'_I should get out of here!?'_

_'Where's the opening...?'_

Ah... There.

_'How careless of them not to guard the door.. Well, this is beneficial.'_

At once, Kurapika walks towards the stairs and runs up to the door. He grabbed the knob and was ready to turn them on until a sudden force that pushed him forward failing him to escape for the second time, again.

He bumped Kuroro's chest and tilted his head up to face whoever it is.

'_Oh... Not again.'_

"Escaping again...? Failing for the second time, no?" He placed both of his hands in Kurapika's shoulders. "Well... Thanks to you for making work easier for me." and he carried Kurapika in his right shoulder, heading towards the stairs and walk down.

"Let go!"

"Moving you to this room... Do you think I didn't got anything to do with you here?"

"All of those are not my concern!"

"Well, it is. Soon, you will know."

He rested Kurapika down onto the wooden chair, roughly shoving his shoulders to ensure that the kuruta wont move even a centimetre. Using his free hand that wasn't gripping Kurapika's shoulder, Kuroro caught the blonde's chin and tilted it up to face him.

"You have such a potential for the use of us, the spiders."

Kurapika looked at the spider head angrily as he tried to understand what he's going to talk about.

"Say, Kurapika. What do you need to do and to have when becoming a member of Genei Ryodan?" Kuroro twitched his eyebrow.

"Let me answer them for you, Danchou." Phinx volunteered.

"Go ahead."

"We need to defeat an existing member of the Troupe to join. Whether putting our lives in the line or to admit defeat."

"...And also a spider tattoo..." Feitan continued.

He got Kurapika's full attention as he faces Feitan.

"With a series number on the tattoo, itself." he added.

The blonde widen his eyes in horror as he turn his head towards Kuroro and Phinx

'_Looks like he got it_.' Kuroro thought.

"Don't tell me..."

"Exactly."

"Coloured liquids."

"Right here." Phinx answered.

"Needles."

"Present." Feitan hold them.

"And so let us begin."

'_No, no, no...!'_

Kurapika never thought before, the fact that he'll turn to become a member of the spiders, to become just like them, to receive their tattoo... Becoming one of them...

Impossible!

Phinx moved closer, prepared to tie Kurapika up. As he closed the distance, Kurapika suddenly pushed Phinx chest. mustering up as many energy as he could gather and made a mad dash from the chair.

"Shit...! Looks like the effect of the drugs have gone away..." Phinx said, annoyed. "This will be troublesome."

"Let me join in too, Danchou." Feitan asked.

"No, let Phinx and I handle this. Save your strength for later."

_'I wont need to do much, she'll comes back soon later.'_

Looking down, he saw nen strings circling and looping around his body, bringing him away from freedom, away from a chance to escape.

"Need help? Phinx?" The pink-haired girl arrived.

"Ah! If you weren't here, I will catch him soon enough!" Phinx complained.

"I wont be here if Danchou wouldn't ask me to. Now, Danchou."

"Hmm... Now, Feitan. Your turn." he smiled at the lying figure that were tied up.

"Heh..." Feitan slowly edged towards all of them, bringing along the needles and liquids. He knelt on the floor as he pulled out needles after sharp needles and colourful, different, shades of liquids.

He swiftly tore Kurapika's tribal upper clothes without a care, tossing it aside carelessly as he focused on the needles. He slowly lowered it down, down and down... Until it lightly but firmly punctured the kuruta's skin. As Feitan traced the needle to form the figure of a twelve-legged spider, the pain hissed sharp and deep, like a trail of fire.

Blood occasionally oozed out, a dark, tinted liquid contrasting with the fair colour of Kurapika's skin. He, himself, was held captive by the other three people, their hands pressing down hard, preventing an escape. The tracing done, Feitan then retrieved the liquids, colouring the spider black and the number series white.

Which is number #11. Ubougin's.

* * *

"Nobunaga wont be happy with this... Danchou." Feitan mused.

"I know, I guaranteed he wont." Phinx agreed.

"Precisely." Machi added while looking at their Danchou whose walking towards the blonde.

"He's in pain." Kuroro said, referring to Kurapika.

"That's nothing." Feitan continued. "I'm going back to my room, since you didn't have anything to do with me anymore now, see ya." He went upstairs and closed the door.

"I'll handle him. Machi, Phinx, thanks for you help."

"Don't mention that, Danchou." Machi smiled and proceed to go upstairs, so does Phinx.

...

"You bastard...!"

"Ah, has the pain lessen up?"

"I'll definitely kill you...!"

"Hmm." Kuroro chuckled, he knelt forward and leaned towards the blonde. "You need to go through **more**." he whispered to his ear.

"You...!"

Scarlet eyes activated.

"Don't you...!"

Beginning to sit up.

"Play dumb...!"

Nen activated. Chains appeared.

"On me...!"

He swayed his dowsing chain to Kuroro, and he caught them easily.

"Looks like your conditions isn't stable yet."

As he pulled the chain, Kurapika was forced to move frward, bumping into Kuroro's chest. Kuroro took advantage and hugged Kurapika.

Kuroro slipped his arms inside his pocket to take out something.

'_What's he planning this time_?' Kurapika thought. When he was about to face sidewards to see at what Kuroro gonna take out, Kuroro's arm pushed his head so that they still attached to this chest, preventing him from looking.

Seconds ticked off the clock, his surroundings seemed frozen. His focus was still on Kuroro when suddenly his attention was caught by a sudden pinprick of pain, located at the base of his neck's backside.

"You...! What's this ...!?"

Kurapika felt something was flowing inside him.

"This is... injection?!"

"Huh..." the raven-haired man smirked.

* * *

Kurapika was drowning in darkness, drowning inside himself... Drowning in his own mind...

'**I'll help you, come here**.'

'_Eh?'_ he could hear the sound of a man, someone seems to be familiar with him.

'**C****ome here**.'

Dazed, he drifted through the seemingly twisted, never-ending darkness, groping around, following the sounds. As he used the noises as a pathway, he found himself stepping out from the inevitable dark and into the bright circle of rays blinding white.

'_Who are you?'_

'**You will know soon enough...'**

'_Why are you here?'_

'**To help you forget all those miserable things you've gone through.'**

Those things made him remembered of his reminiscences of his past. His family massacred.

'**Come here, I'll make you forget.'**

Black covered his eyes, spurring his brain, swirling his thoughts. He felt as if he was in a trance, being hypnotized. He stepped forward rhythimically towards the man, stopping centimetres away from him, offering himself, giving up his awareness, his mind, his slipping soul.

As soons as, Kurapika was already there, _that_ man placed his right arm in Kurapika's eyes, covering them.

'**I'll help you forget... Everything. Don't worry.'** A hint shows that '_that_' man was actually smiling. Smirking. Grinning.

* * *

-_Somewhere in the place no one knows about-_

"Ah... How cruel of you to mix his memories, Kuroro..."

Hmm.. he smiled.

"Hihihi... That's right, you got my precious things with you. Take good care of them, both of them."

"And.. Until the time finally comes, I'll make you mine and destroy you like a puppet... Ufufufufu, how uncool~"

* * *

TBC~

* * *

A/N: Getting more confused? Sorry! xD This story is getting more and more complicated. Those sounds in the second "I'll help you forget everything.." So obvious they are Kuroro's!

Sabby: Anoo.. When will you update D?

Kei(me): 'D' nani?

Sabby: Desirable T_T

Kei(me): When i feel like it! XP

~Good day~


	5. The new 11

Warning: You're here for yaoi! If you're not ready then please click on the 'back' button, I don't wanna corrupt your mind :3

Disclaimer: I only owns my OC, none other are mine~

A/N: Ehehehehe, I'm sorry for the super long update, I'm in the middle of my school's semester assessment, 'ya see. Last April, I got some few things to focus about, starting for my Piano concert on 6 April, Theory exam, Ear Training competition and ET exam. Since I got a distinction then there's no more thing to be afraid of for aesthetics and now goes the real problem XP

My beta-reader kept bugging me to update, update and update. More days passed and it became more difficult to ignore her, she even wrote "I'm your beta-reader now please update your fic T_T" on my Mandarin notebook, you see? Ahahaha~ well, can't blame her, since all of you have patiently(or maybe impatiently XD) waiting for this chapter, here goes it!

Summary: Disagreement.

Enjoy~

* * *

'**Hey, get hold of yourself.'**

_'Eh?'_

**'You okay?'**

_'I'm fine, where is this?'_

**'Ow, this place? I call it Memories.'**

_'Memories?'_

**'Yeah, Memories. Do you have them?'**

Suddenly, a flash. Then an image. It was a picture, a snapshot, floating pixels that made up Gon's laughing face. It hovered just inches from Kurapika's face, so close yet so far, as he tried to reach out and grab it tight. And then, after a few seconds, the image flew away and rested on the air. And then another picture came, stood in front of the blonde boy, and then joined Gon's picture. And another, then another, another, another, until the place was filled to the brim with moving images, bright splotches here, a laugh there, a smile, chuckles, shouts.

Gon, Killua, Leorio, his clansmen... All of them pieces of Kurapika's memory, the whole of them coming back into him at once.

_'They...'_

**'Are in your memories, isn't it?'**

_'Yes, they are...Wait.. No! They, I know them!'_

**'Ow? You know them?'** Those lips twisted into a teasing leer, the word 'know' rolling of his tongue suggestively.

_'Wait... I... I don't know them... Who are they?'_ Kurapika felt his knees weaken and felt to the floor, 'that' man ran to him and carry him up to sit. With such a short distance, the man's words might get in to Kurapika easily but he's not aware of it at all.

**'You don't know who they are?'** he continued to ask.

_'They're...They're my...'_ the blonde reach for his head when he felt a sudden strike running through, disturbing his mind.

**'Then who are you?'** he stood up again.

_'Who am I...?'_

**'Who are you? Why are you here? What happen to you? Do you got any idea?'**

Kurapika's eyes started to roll around as his sight almost went blurry, his body trembling from fear, but what fear? He knows nothing, his body is trembling from fear that he doesn't even know what is it about, what cause them.

Simply looking at the boy below him, he smirked and kneel back down. He placed his hands on both of the boy's shoulders and assure him that...

**'I'll take care of it, don't** **worry.'**

* * *

"Leave everything to me, hmm..."

Looks like, Kuroro had successfully done conquering Kurapika's mind, and he may step forward to complete his next plan. He cleared all those thoughts when the body below him move an inch, this time he wont be greeted with a punch or a kick.

"Good morning, number 11, Kurapika."

The blonde rubbed his eyes slowly, still feeling a little drowsy. He slowly peeled his eyes open, adjusting to his surroundings. "It's almost noon, you don't intent to keep staying here, isn't it? Come on, follow me."

"..."

_'Everything gone as planned.'_

"You have a questionable look on your face, are there any problem?"

"Aa... Ano, what do you mean by what you said justnow?"

"Hem? The first thing I've mentioned? 11 is your number, and Kurapika is your name."

"I believe this is the first time we met but you look like you know more about me than myself."

"Yes because I _made_ you and you work for me. Isn't it obvious for a leader to know more about his comrades?"

"...made?"

"Just forget what I said... But, remember, you work for me and I have full control of you. You must obey me. Now, let's go."

"What must I call you?"

"Kuroro."

* * *

The clock showed that it was a little past one in the afternoon. Ruckus could be heard along the hallway, voices intermingling with each other. Each voice was distinctively different from each other, making it easier to know which belongs to whom.

'_Damn Machi...! She tied me up like this, who do you think I am? A dog?'_

The samurai struggled from the strings that tied him up to the bed, after a few minutes, he was able to free his right hand and cut the strings with his sword.

_'I may be too late! I'll never agree for that Chain bastard to join us!'_

He turned the door knob and stomped his feet while walking along the corridor. At the same time, Feitan was going out of his room to head for the main building.

"You Feitan!" Nobunaga greeted.

"Ow... So you've successfully freed yourself?"

"Yeah! Franklin and Shizuku went out to somewhere unknown so I think it is the best time to escape. So where are you going?"

"The main building."

"What for?"

"Danchou called for us."

"Danchou...? Ah! Shit, why are these no one to inform me!?"

"Since, you're busy being tied up."

"But, there must still be... Wait... Danchou called for you guys... Don't tell me..."

"Yep, just as you thought."

* * *

Inside the Main Building, a cluster if people had gathered around, Standing in front of the Ryodan were two young males. "So he will join the Ryodan and replace Ubougin. Everyone, clear?" The leader explained.

The silence was like a blanket, draping over everyone. It was muted, awkward and strained. Clearly, everyone had different opinions in their mind, but they were timid to speak it out loud. No one dared to voice their protests and so the silence dragged on, somehow seeming louder than a scream.

_'I never thought Danchou will be serious about taking the chain-guy as a replacement for Ubougin.' Shizuku thought._

_'I don't think we will get along well.'_ Phinx thought.

_'Ahahaha... Looks like everyone doesn't accept it...' _Shalnark thought.

The silence vanished when Nobunaga along with Feitan arrived in the Main Building and kicked the door wide open.

"Ah, Feitan, you're late."

"Hey Danchou!" Nobunga shouted.

"Well, since you already know what's happening, I don't need to repeat myself, Feitan."

"Alright Danchou." Feitan agreed.

"You're ignoring me, Kuroro!" the samurai exclaimed.

"I'll deal with you. Everyone else may leave." All the Ryodan members, excluding Nobunaga, Feitan, Kurapika and Kuroro, rose up from their sit and head for the door to leave.

"Now state your problem, Nobunaga."

"You're always taking action without negotiating, Danchou!"

"Is there a need for that? Let's get this straight forward, Nobunaga, no one had the right to complain about my decision. You'll have to do it whether you like it or not. If you intend to fight back or even planning on becoming a traitor, you'll have to forget about that, I'm sure you know the consequences for who betrayed the Spiders."

Danchou's words rendered Nobunaga speechless. "If you understand well of what I've said, you may leave at once." Demanded Kuroro. Nobunaga gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tight, he went straight to the wall beside the door, lay a punch on it and went outside, followed by Feitan. As usual, the samurai will walk by and entered Phinx's room to complain like he always did whenever Kuroro made a decision he never agreed with.

It was a normal occurence, so Kuroro lifted a shoulder and sighed. He felt someone's eyes on him as he turned around. Kurapika was intently gazing at him, the look in his eyes clouded and unreadable. Curious, Kuroro cocked his head to the side and gave the blonde boy a questioning look.

"Is there any problem?"

"I just... don't understand any single thing you said earlier."

"You don't need to worry, let me handle this. I'll tell you later." He smiled and rubbed Kurapika's head.

**'I'll take care of it, don't worry.'**

The blonde frowned. '_What is that? Looks like I've heard it before._'

* * *

"Danchou."

"Yes, Machi?"

"What do you do to the chain-guy? He look pretty different now."

"Define it."

"He became more obedient and vulnerable."

"Isn't it? You intuition is extra-ordinary, Machi. Everything is going as planned, I've tame the wild cat." Kuroro grinned as he walked away.

He went to Shalnark's room and entered it. "Done?"

"I'm almost at it, Danchou."

Rows of computers clekced out the room, all shut off except for one, at which Shalnark was currently sitting in front of, typing away furiously. Every time Danchou would assigned a task that included hacking, researching or any computer-related stuff. "Got it."

"Let me see the data."

"It's clear that Light Nostrade, Kurapika's boss, were the one who sent him here, since this is his fingerprint."

"What for?"

"The map you took from him was the map of the famous museum in Nelcea, I've researched that there's a rare gem, known as Crystal Jade, there. And I've also figured out that the owner of the Museum was an old friend of Light. Apparently, I concluded that Light assigned the chain-guy here for the Crystal Jade, if they sell the gem, it'll worth a lot since Light was under bankruptcy right?"

"I see, but it doesn't matter anymore since the gem will be ours' soon. Thanks for your information, Shalnark. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention that, Danchou." Shalnark smiled as Kuroro went out of the room.

_'It really doesn't matter at all since he had his memories mix together.'_

* * *

The blonde was sitting on the bed, he kept glaring at the door. Some parts of him called him to run, some called him to stay quiet.

Run? What for? He has no goal in life, what's the meaning of running?

Who is he?

He didn't know a single thing about himself.

But... for the least, he knew he's the new #11, they said.

Where is he?

He woke up to nothing, at all. He opened his eyes to blackness and confusion. He peered out at a new, dazed world of his where the only two things he was certain about was that: one, he was with a guy named Kuroro and two, he declared himself as a Troupe Leader, which basically meant that Kurapika had to follow his orders whatever the hell it takes for him to accomplish them successfully.

Why is he here?

He **don't know.**

Where's his family?

He **don't know.**

Who are they?

He** don't know.**

He got nowhere to run, there's a pressure holding onto him and why can't he remember a single thing?

Right now he got no choice but to obey Kuroro and act as one of them, the replacement of someone named "Ubougin", he's #11.

Kurapika stayed silent, somehow feeling as if a presence was nearing him. His instincts told him that someone was close nearby, and soon enough, he was proven himself right as the door knob twisted. The blonde's eyes snapped up from the floor and to the doorway just in time as a figure fully dressed in black entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kuroro said gently.

"Don't be."

"Is there anything troubling you?" Kuroro asked, he moved an inch forward

"I'd like to ask why am I staying in your room while others got their own room."

_'It's because you're originally not a member of Ryodan.'_

"It's simply because I need to set an eye on you."

"You mean?"

"You'll know sooner or later... Yosh! Get ready, we have a mission to accomplish."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 5 w How's it?

I will be having my SAs full weeks until the last day of May, tomorrow will be my three languages' oral, wish me luck! Don't worry, I got a feeling of posting chapter 6 this month, pelase wait for it:D

Don't forget to review :3

~Kei says SAYONARA~~


	6. Mind Corruption

Disclaimer: I don't own HXH! The Great Lord Togashi created and owned them ALL!

Warning: This fic contains a boy x boy content, if you didn't read/ like them, please click on the 'back' button.

Summary: Ruckus in the museum.

A/N: I've fulfill my promise! Well, even if it's almost the end of the month, it's still May, isn't it? I've been working hard to update if my mom found out that I'm writing this in the middle of exam, especially Biology, she will kill me for sure! XD

Kurome-chan, you're so scary. Don't skin me alive TwT Have you receive my message? I'll fulfill what I wrote there so... Leave me alive!

WinnyKute-chan, thanks for patiently waiting for 2 months and you're also scary, the best reason for me to update is that I'm scared of my readers XD

MedusaLegend-chan, thanks for your good luck wish! I've done well in my finals :D

Alviss-chan, your reviews always made me feel happy, thanks for reading! X3

Enjoy, please? :3

* * *

Midnight came, the moon rising up high, casting a stream of white light across the shady tress. It was dead quiet, save for the occasional chirping of the crickets. Ten silhouettes stood in front of a building. Machi, Phinx, Koltopi, Nobunaga, Franklin, Shizuku, Bonorenof, Feitan, Shalnark and Kuroro were ready for the mission.

"We're complete." Stated Machi.

"No, we're not." Said Kuroro while turning his head from side to side, insearching of someone missing. "Kurapika is not here."

Saying the sentence was like igniting a flame to a fuse. Shocked silence fell over the Spiders, their brains stunned, trying to process what Kuroro had just casually said. It dredged up Nobunaga's anger, hot-white flames of rage bursting out. "He's joining the mission? You must be kidding! There's no way he'll be one of us!" said the angered samurai.

"Nobunaga, shut it. We have already discuss this matter earlier, you have no right to disobey my orders and decisions." said Kuroro in a calm manner. "I'll go for him, everyone else may proceed accordingly to the plan. We'll meet again there."

"Hai Danchou."

When all of the members had already made their way to the museum, Kuroro turn his body back and walk towards the path to his room, where the blonde is currently staying. "Now then, what is he doing?"

After arriving right in front of the door, he placed few gentle knocks towards the wood and entered the room. There he could see a lying figure on top of the mattress, sleeping peacefully. Kuroro walked towards the sleeping figure and got on top of him. "What are you doing? I recalled telling you to get ready for mission, didn't I?" he whispered softly to Kurapika's left ear.

When the blonde moved his right arm a little, Kuroro withdrew back. He got back on his feet and crossed his arms, observing Kurapika as he slowly started to awaken.

"...K...Kuroro..?"

"Hm.. I never expected you to take a nap. Now get up! We got a mission to accomplish. The others have proceed according to plan, we're late behind schedule, we need to catch up."

"Plan? You never inform me anything about it." said Kurapika, trying to get up.

"You have no need to. All you have to do is follow me and my orders."

_'Since all I need is your identity card to enter the museum safely. But as you're late, the others need to forcefully barg in the building. I wonder how has it gone?'_

* * *

"I've hacked the security system, let's now continue as planned." said Shalnark, let me print the map of this museum, it's quite large." As the map was successfully printed, all of a sudden, the security alarm rang on its' own.

"Damn!" Phinx cursed, slamming his fist onto the wall. Beads of sweat dropped from his forehead as he glanced around anxiously to search for the source of the piercing, wailing sound. He gritted his teeth and rushed around, trying hard to locate the noise, his cells felt on edge, strained, as if he was ready to fight anyone that came in his way. "What the-!?"

"What's the meaning of this, Shal?" asked Machi as she hit the table hard.

"I'm so sure that I've hacked the entire security system... or..." He widen his eyes in horror that, "this is not the real system, it's a fake!" Shalnark turned around, crumping the printed paper and left it fall to the floor.

"We've been fooled!" Shalnark growled, gritting his teeth. It was a truly rare thing to see an enraged Shalnark: everybody was startled for a moment. "What are you waiting for- get out of here!" he started shoving everyone.

When they head for the exit door, the door was locked on his own and smoke came out from everywhere. "Nobody should figure out that we're here, unless someone told them so."

"That chain-guy must be the one...!" said Nobunaga angrily.

"No, the chain-guy was with Danchou the whole time, it's impossible for him to report. Ckk... This is stupid, examining from this tricks, our enemies are not a nen user." said Feitan, annoyed.

"Maybe they're just desperate to hold us here, huh!" said Phinx with a smirk. "This old tricked wont work at us!" he clenched his fist and shot a strike at the steel door, the door blasted at once when it received the powerful blow. "Let me search for the one behind this stupid tricks, I'll break the bones!"

"Do as you like once we've achieved the gem. Danchou told us that it's better not to create ruckus." stated Machi, she always followed every single order from Kuroro.

"But I'm at my limits, I'll kill everyone that's in the way." said Feitan as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Take this knife with you, since you don't have any weapon." Kurapika look at the knife that was handed to him by Kuroro. "This mission may be or may be not dangerous."

"What exactly is the mission?"

"We'll go in the museum to steal something."

"Steal?! Okay, wait, so what do you want me to do with this knife?"

"Kill anyone that's in the way, or perhaps protect yourself."

"Wh-..."

"You're taking far too long." Kuroro reached for Kurapika's arm, lifting him up to his shoulder. Not a protest was heard coming out from the kuruta, and it was still a bit of a shock to Kuroro; how he could easily tame the rebel. They stepped out and headed over to catch up with the rest. Kuroro placed Kurapika down when they reached the main doors.

"I can walk on my own."

"We've arrive. Weird, there's no guard?"

'_This make things much more easier'_

"Let's go in."

It was a mayhem inside. Once they stepped in the door, they were greeted with a scene of ulter chaos. Tables were over-turned, pillars crumbled, beams of red lights flashed everywhere, momentarily blinding them, the wailing drill of an alarm bouncing around the room and glasses shaltering everywhere, spilling out to the ground as loud gunshots were triggered and shouts and barks filled the air. Figures of people fighting brimmed the room. A punch here, a kick there.

A gunshot fired. More curses and yells. The alarm somehow grew louder, red flashes of light danced on the wall. Another pillar groaned, and dropped to the ground, shaltering a case filled with gold jewelleries. The sound of the fall was toe-curling, creating a massive splintering crack on the floor.

'_I remembered telling them not to create ruckus, oh well, maybe they're just excited.'_

The raven-haired man then looked around and turn to face the blonde, it looks like Kurapika was concerned with what happened in the place. He turned back and smirked. "You should get use to these kinds of situation."

"Eh?"

Kuroro grabbed Kurapika's arm and begin to sped off. His arm gripped tight, the blonde had no other choice but to pick up pace and run along too. After all, that seemed to be what Kuroro was implying him to do anyway. "I can walk on my own." again he repeated.

Hearing those words, Kuroro tighten its grip for a second and releases Kurapika's hand. "Be sure not to get separated from me."

In a flash, there's an explosion that separated both of them at once. "Danchou!"

'_What a sudden attack._'

"What happen?"

"We don't really understand, but... it seems that our moves are predicted."

"What do you mean?"

"Several well-trained guards are prepared to greet us here."

_'No one should know that we're planning to steal the gem...'_

"We're waiting for your orders, Danchou."

"Shalnark, try to locate this museum's map, you can also insert your antennae to one of the guard's neck and control them to direct the other guards away from us. Franklin, Machi, Bonorenof, Phinx, Nobunaga, Koltopi and Feitan, I gave you the permission to execute anyone in the way. Shizuku will clean their dead bodies."

"Understood."

_'Ouch...'_

The explosion separated them. The impact was so huge it knocked Kurapika down to the floor. The back of his head met the tiles, hard. He winced as he rubbed his head. Smoke blurred his vision, getting to his eyes. It dotted his whole vision. Kurapika coughed to clear his throat, blinking. He felt confused and flimsy, the fall dazing him. A shadowy figure emerged out from the smoke, heading over to the half-clear-headed, coughing blonde.

_'Kuroro?'_

When the figure gets closer, it's not as what he thought. The figure shows a man in his late thirties, wearing a black suit and holding a gun.

"Eh? What we have here? You're one of them? Can't believe that they get a small and weak boy with them."

The man raised his gun and point it towards Kurapika. "I'm sorry boy, but you need to be elimi...na-ted..."

"You're the one who shall I eliminate. Everything alright, Kurapika?" said Kuroro with one of his hand stabbing the guard from the behind. When he pull his hand out, there's a red liquid coming out from the body.

The colour of blood.

The colour that he hate.

Wait.

Why does he hate that?

_'I've seen this before.'_

_'The scene of blood, the smell of blood, dead bodies lying everywhere. This kinds of situation... I've seen this before... But i_ **forgot**.'

"You alright?" asked the leader of a fearful troupe.

Looking down, his breath hitched. A man was lying on the floor, twisted at an off angle, his mouth open and his eyes lifeless. But that wasn't what made the kuruta queasy. The man was slumped on the ground, a pool of blood dripping around him. One of his hands was grabbing the side of his blood-drenched cloth, his expression surprised. The red was so crystallizingly clear that it made Kurapika want to turn away at the repulsive sight of it. Dead, Gone. The man was dead.

'**What do you feel? Afraid?'**

_'I rather had worst. It seems that this scene is not new to to me...'_

**'Ow? but of course.'**

_'I've seen this somewhere before.'_

**'You don't only see it, you experienced it.'**

_'Experienced?'_ At at a sudden, several flashed of Kurapika's memory ran towards him at once, but it's unclear. All he could hear were screams and cries, but he couldn't see anything... It's pitched black.

'**Let me show you your killed families.'**

_'Killed families?'_ surprising, painful images of Kurapika's parents and clansmen being massacred jolted into his memory. It was a blur, but it was definitely there... and it was definitely **real**. But ...who? Who would do such a heartless thing? Kurapika had no clue, no answers to his questions.

**'You don't want the same thing to happen, do you...?'**

**'You don't want to lose precious people again, isn't it...?'**

Those words was echoed inside Kurapika's head. The blonde widen his eyes in horror and grieved in pain.

**'Kill or be killed.'**

* * *

**'In that case, you need to be a killer.'**

* * *

"Kill. That's the basic requirement for being one of us." Kurapika remained silent, he tried to kneel and get up, but fail. Kuroro gave him a smirk and lend him a hand to stand up. Since Kuroro was facing backward, he couldn't see that there's another guard, not far from them, holding a gun and was ready to shoot his back. Kurapika, hurrily struggled from Kuroro's grip, he immediately knelt back down, took the gun of the previous guard and shoot him. The guard fell, blood splattered out of his body, he remained there, not moving. Few seconds ticked by and he died.

The sudden movement exceeded Kuroro's expectations. He found himself shocked. Never had he ever thought that his plan would work out this effectively and just as fast either. It was a perfect timing, considering they were outnumbered and needed a ruthless person to help them clean the state all out together, to speed up the whole process.

His real purpose of taking Kurapika along was to show him these tragic scenes and corrupt his mind **more**.

"K-Ki..ll..." this word was heard from Kurapika's mouth. They was wrong when they thought the unmoving guard have died, the guard was actually pretending to be dead for him to have a chance to call the other fellows by pushing a button that was hidden inside his pocket.

Not long after that, multiple guards was right before their eyes, blocking their way. Kurapika took the knife Kuroro gave him and placed it in his left hand, together with the gun that he hold in his right hand. He didn't waste a second. He stabbed two, mercilessly pushing in deep, killing them instantly. The two figures crumpled to the floor. Three guards lunged for him. Kurapika held up a limp guard's body as a shield, protecting himself from bullets and knives. His other hand plunged into his pocket, pulling out his gun as he retraced his steps backwards. All of a sudden, he shot three spot-on bullets, cleanly finishing the three frozen guards.

They lie on the floor, wasted, lifeless.

A breath brushed his ear and the kuruta instinctively whirled around. The last standing guard was ferociously raising his fist, about to strike him. Kurapika slipped effortlessly through the guard's weak punch, moving as fast as lightning, aiming at the guard's stomach. He jabbed his elbow into the chest area, hitting the ribs before gouging in the knife. The guard let out a strangled yell before dropping to the ground on top of another motionless body.

And it looks like...**He enjoyed it.**

The entrance of the museum have become a cemetary.

Footstpes rang out. The members rushed up to the leader's place after hearing stund of gunshots and yells. "Everything alright, Danchou?'

"Yes, I am." He grinned as he turned his head to face the fellow spiders.

"You did this alone, Danchou?" asked Machi, she got an amazed look on her face.

"No, not me. But I'm fine since I have a killing machine with me."

* * *

A/N: Ahahahaha... I got a bad feeling posting this chapter, I'm sorry for the twist, maybe some of you, or perhaps most of you disagree with this change, but this is one important conflict included in my storyline. It's complicated XP Gomen... So, what do you think of this chapter? I'm writing this while memorizing Geography for tomorrow's exam.

Please look forward/ wait for the next chapter! :)


	7. Intruder

Disclaimer: I don't own any Hunter X Hunter characters.

Warning: This fic contains a boy x boy content, if you didn't read/ like them, please click on the 'back' button.

Summary: The shocking news

A/N: Oh my, I'm having some difficulties writing this chapter, y'know... I can't think of a suitable name for the chapter and there's aksi sine things that can't get out o my mind. It took me almost four hours to finish this chapter, what the hell am I doing? xD

Ryuuchii-chan, your mind is always full of yaoi, yaoi and yaoi. You're almost the same as your nee-san! xD well, thanks for reviewing! Your reviews never fails to make me laugh! OwO

Kurome-chan, you're even watching me through facebook, kowaii... Teehee, I'm glad we can be friends! Hope that we can become even nearer and stop torturing me please o.o

Yukina Luxer-chan, thanks for all your reviews :) I appreciate them very much, please stay tune and read my fanfics until it's complete :D

* * *

_You are going to die._

One o'clock in the afternoon ticked on the clock just as three quick raps on the door sounded. The maid entered the study Light Nostrade was currently in and slipped a blank, white paper which was folded into two. Light Nostrade peeked out from his book and picked up the mysterious letter. He checked it's front and back- but there were no indications as to whom the sender was. No name, no address, no anything. Unfolding the letter, Light felt as if a stake had gone right through his stomach. Dread filled in his mind and cold sweat trickled down his forehead. _'Who...?'_ he thought, stiffening.

He crumpled the paper, threw it to the floor and step it several times. Not long after that, few maids came in the room and pick the paper away to throw it in the rubbish bin.

_'There is only one person who will do something like this, that rotten pig...' Now that Kurapika is not around, he took the opportunity towards my downfall. I wont let that happen!'_

He came to his senses quickly and snapped back to real life. Getting on his feet, he rushed to find Senritsu and Bashou. Expectedly, they were both standing guard outside Neon's room, as part of their jobs to protect the girl. Since Neon is happily playing card games with Eliza and the other, Light doesn't need to afraid whether will Neon bugs him and it sounds that no harm will happen at this time in the afternoon.

"Senritsu! Bashou! Come to my room, I have something important to tell you."

Bashou and Senritsu, noticing the sincere urgency in Light Nostrade's tone, nodded their heads and followed their boss to his study room.

When they have reached his room, Light order them to close the door tight and listen carefully to what he'll say because they must not fail to carry out the mission. Bashou looked excited since all he've done these days are babysitting that spoiled daughter of the one sitting in front of him right now, he've never been told to do any mission after the one when they captured one of the Genei Ryodan.

That is- Kurapika who captured it, not him.

On the other hand, Senritsu was quite worried. She was sure that his mission is tough and Light assigned this to them because Kurapika was not around. The last mission they got was so tough and she doesn't really help much, instead she heard multiples of heartbeats with the sound of grudges, envy, hate, despair...

Or... Is she thinking too much (?)

Light was still rummaging around his study, searching for something. She hadn't given it much thought though. Next to her, Bashou stood at ready, preparing himself to what Light was planning to inform them about.

* * *

KYAAAAAHHHH!

* * *

Just about when Light was about to talk, the three of them heard screams coming from Neon's room.

_'Don't tell me...!'_

Light was the first to exit the room, followed by Senritsu and then Bashou. The muscular brown-haired ,am was confused of what was happening, he thought that it's normal for Neon to shout when she lose a game or whatsoever.

"I wonder what are we hurrying for." he said.

"They are in danger." replied Senritsu.

"Huh? What kind of danger?"

"I don't know, but i heard their heartbeat clearly, it's like a deep sonata in bass. In short, they're afraid of something."

By the time they reached the corridor where Neon's room was located at, the screams and banging seemed louder and louder. Bashou, pumped with adrenaline, kicked the door down and dashed in.

The room was a mess, the windows' glass was broken, sofas are flipped, cards are scattered everywhere.

There's five people in the room: Light, Neon, two maids and an uninvited guest.

_'Looks like this is what boss wanted to tell us earlier.'_ Bashou thought.

He observed the intruder, who was dressed in long jeans and a T-shirt topped with a black jacket. Weirdly. he looked more like a high schooler than a thief.

_'He must be entering from the window.'_ he thought.

The boy sighed and jumped out through the window, he's retreating. Bashou walked towards the window, he looked through it and doesn't saw the boy anymore. He faced Neon and asked her of what had happened.

"Ba-chan. you're late! That boy just showed up in our window, he break in and asked papa. Eliza was asking him what business he had with papa but it ended up he strangling her! So I shouted and that time papa came in the room, the intruder immediately released Eliza as if he was ready to attack papa. At the same time, Ba-chan and Sen-chan enterred the room so everyone is safe! Well, you both are quite late!" said Neon.

_'Who the hell is that?'_ thought Bashou.

"This made things easier. Senritsu, Bashou, this is what I'm going to say. This morning I received a letter no other from Zenji, looks like he hired someone to annihilate me. I guess both of you can deal with it, the one he hired could be the boy from justnow or someone else, so be careful."

"Hai." replied both Senritsu and Bashou.

_'It's time to kick an ass.'_

* * *

Five o'clock came, and yet the bodyguards were still tensed in their positions, steeled and anticipating whatever will come their way. Senritsu heard there's an additional heartbeat in the west side of the building and so they proceed there. The intruder was smart to know that the location of their boss' room was in the west. Good thing they have evacuate both Neon and Light to a safer place so the only one in the building are just the two of them plus the intruder, Neon has brought her maids along.

Time raced on. They headed for the west wing, their footsteps by the thick carpet. The intruder bolted out of the room, glancing right and left to find a place for him to escape to. As he ran down the hall, nobody else followed- it seemed as if there was only one intruder.

When the boy realized that they are watching him, he run to find an exit with Bashou chasing him. Senritsu didn't move an inch, Bashou told her to locate the intruder's heartbeat and tell him via communication device placed on their right ear.

When Senritsu sensed that he is near the main gate, she quickly head for the control room and closed the door, not to let the boy escape.

"He's in front of the main gate, it's all yours." said Senritsu.

"Roger." replied Bashou with a grin.

The boy looked panicked, the main gate sure is tall and huge, there's no way he could jumped that high. He could climb, but it will be a different story if the guards he met earlier will interrupt his escape. More so, his macho body may cause him a hard time to handle.

"Ah, finally. I have not beat asses these days, you have also nowhere to go. This is an open field, which is the best plot to fight." said Bashou as he walked out from the main door. he is ready for any attack if the main door has its door tightly held together. "Well then, why not exchanged few blows?"

The boy looked at him and didn't move an inch. "I have no reason to fight you." he finally talked.

"No reason?"

"I'm just here to annihilate Light Nostrade. If he's not here, then it's useless to fight you, I don't want to waste any energy. Now, why don't you open the gate and let me go?"

"...useless? You wont know until you try, brat!" looks like Bashou has taken his words seriously and he's pissed.

Out of his pocket, he withdrew a piece of paper. He quickly wrote a haiku on it. Seconds later, the paper lit up in blazing fire. It blazed up behind the terrified boy, engulfing him completely- he was on fire! Unable to dodge or fight back, he shouted in pain. It lasted on for a few minutes before his presence completely crash and burned.

They have accomplish their mission.

Bashou have finished the boy before he even show his strength.

"Oh well, he really piss me off, can't help it."

Right, he missed the important information.

Without asking who sent him here, where's his comrades, what's their plans and things like that, the boy was dead. Light Nostrade told them that the one behind all these was Zenji, but this can be someone else.

_'Matters are accomplished before I even realized it. At least, the mission is a success. Now then, I'm curious whether the boy is a hunter. If he died, his name will be listed in the dead lists.'_

With much curiousity, Bashou walked towards the information room he turned on one of the computer and go through the hunter website. Usually, the complete information of the hunter, including the picture, are posted, so even if he doesn't know his name, Bashou could still recognize him through his picture

He scrolled down to search for the boy but could find none. '_I'm sure he's dead, or maybe he's not a hunter.'_

As Bashou kept on looking, he scrolled paast more photos of applicants. His eyes caught a familiar muss of blonde hair and stopped, dead shocked.

Applicant 404

Bath 2010

Kurapika

**DEAD**

* * *

Kurapika had gone unconscious as soon as he gone wild and the spiders has left the museum. When they reached their hideout, the leader ordered them to go to their respective rooms without asking any question.

As usual, the members listened to what their leader said and didn't utter a single word. Kuroro carried the unconscious kuruta to his room, he was amazed by what he did there, it's really beyond his expectation. But at the same time, he was quite irritated. It's the first time that he **failed.**

The members had an occasional knowledge: there was always, _always_ someone who whined or complained once the mission had ended. Even if they were issued he order to head into their individual rooms it would only encourage this certain people to grumble louder.

"What's with Danchou?! We went back from the mission successfully, why are everyone so gloomy!"

"It's not everyone, but only Danchou. Calm down, Nobunaga." said Shalnark, who shared the same room with Nobunaga.

"Okay then! Why did he look so gloomy? We accomplished the mission successfully! Argh! I can't understand him!" shouted Nobunaga as he burst.

"Actually, we can't say it's a success..."

"What do you mean with that, Shal?"

"Remember when the blonde passed out after he've gone wild? Danchou carried him then the three of us head to where the gem are, while all of you are busy with dealing with the guards."

"Yes! I remember. And not long after that Danchou order us to retreat as usual. Why is that? Is it so that we wont waste our time with the guards?"

"You could also say that. But at that time reporters are coming along with polices, there's a possibility Danchou doesn't want the kuruta to be noticed, or ... perhaps they had."

Nobunaga got confused by what Shalnark said. "So why do you said this mission is not successful?"

"When Danchou and I reached the room where the gem is located, it's empty."

"W-what?!" Nobonaga shout could even be heard by people staying five room ahead from theirs'.

"The gem is not there."

* * *

A/N: And so... This chapter is finished! I hope you like it! 83 What do you think? I have some few things to say... Let's start from...

Jeanna-sama! Kanon58, Irasshai! Welcome back! I miss you! TwT I've read your new fic, the collaboration with Ageha-chan, it's so funny! xD epic! *thumbs up*

Thanks for the birthday wishes guys!

'sup Kusarihime-chan! I've updated Desirable and Eternity! xD I keep my promise O^O You better updated NGB! Btw, I like your Still Doll very much! OwO

Announcement: I've created my own author page in Facebook, I'd post every updates of my friends and mine there OwO You can always DM me for the links ~! (( Is this really an announcement? xD

-Bubye~ Please look forward for the next chapter *bows*


End file.
